The present invention relates to a bonnet with an elastic strip and more particularly to an improved elastic strip for a bonnet so as to preserve the hair.
Many people sleep with bonnets on their head to protect their hairstyle or hairdo against becoming messed from contact and from rubbing on a pillow or sleep surface. Such bonnets may be worn while the wearer is awake to preserve the hairstyle against being messed. A typical sleep bonnet includes a bonnet covering that is shaped to extend over the head and has an opening through which the head is installed in the bonnet. In order to hold the bonnet in place on the head, a relatively narrow elastic strip is attached typically around the inside of the bonnet at or just above the opening. After the bonnet is placed on the head, the elastic strip closes the edge of the bonnet opening around the head to hold the bonnet in place.
A typical bonnet includes a strip of an elastic material. The strip of elastic material is not smooth, especially when it is stretched, because the strip then develops a rough or abrasive surface. As elastic is stretched, its material pulls apart and the surface of the elastic becomes rough.
Hair on the head, especially hair of persons of African descent, is brittle and may break when localized pressure is applied to it or it is subject to rubbing by abrasive material. Bonnets for wearing over the hair to hold a hairdo in place, such as sleep bonnets, are typically not designed to avoid a problem produced by the elastic closure strip around the opening into the bonnet. The elastic strip is narrow in width, so that it applies concentrated and higher pressure where it contacts the hair. The elastic strip is not smooth and, especially when stretched, its surface may be abrasive.